Take Me Away
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: (One Shot) Mirai Timeline, how Chi-Chi copes from coming home to loneliness, the loss of her husband, her son, and family and friends has worn down the once proud fighter, and mother. Just hoping that someday it would be over, that the pain and longing would be gone. To let her be loved and no longer be alone anymore. (G/CC Mirai)


**Take Me Away**

 **A/N: I saw this picture on Tumblr and for a week it has been killing me. I haven't been able to focus as much as I like on other works as this has remained in my head and until I pull it out and put it on paper it will not go. Now please be open minded as you read this, as its just something I had to put this on paper before it drove me insane.**

 **There is some adult moments but its brief, and take pity on me for the ending its how I would imagine it going.**

Chi-Chi walked inside her cold home, though the warmth of the temperature was not why it was cold. The entire world she lived in now, it was all cold, she had nothing anymore. Goku had been dead for nearly twelve years, a heart virus that he contracted from space stole the love of her life from her after only sixteen years of marriage, of which he was gone for almost two years. She thought she could pull through, that she could make it past the death of her loving husband and live happily and quietly with her son. But then…

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she closed the door behind her. A small white bag was with her, as she stared into the faces of her family. Goku was smiling holding Gohan over his shoulder as the other arm was wrapped around his wife. Their family photo, it sat atop the desk, a cold wooden desk. A reminder of everything she had, and everything that she now lost. Her blurry vision looked towards the mirror and she barely recognized herself, she was wearing much larger clothes as she had put on weight following both of her men's death. She wasn't fat but she was three dress sizes larger than her usual self. She wasn't even Chi-Chi anymore and she broke down crying harder as her knees slid to the floor her head resting on her forearm as she bared her soul for the world to see and cried. Though no one would see her, no one would hear her.

She was alone.

Her husband stolen.

Her child murdered.

Friends, family gone, taken from her. There was no one anymore, she didn't want to try and find comfort with someone else. Because she would never substitute someone for her Goku. She may have been able to get past her son's death as Trunks stopped by to see her and talk with her. Telling her every day that he was getting stronger and stronger, and soon he would beat the androids and get revenge for his teacher Gohan.

But even he stopped coming, no one wanted to be with a broken old woman. She wiped her tears on her sleeve as she managed to stand back up. Her nose running, and eyes stained with still fresh tears. She set down the bag on the table and pulled out her medication. It was helping her fight her loneliness, it was all she had as she popped off the top and took her pills. Setting down the bottle on the table, not bothering to set the cap back on as she looked to the kitchen.

" _I can't wait for dinner honey. You always know how to make everything amazing Chi."_

She coughed slightly, as the voice of her husband replayed in her mind. It made her smile in sadness as she wished that just once more she could hear his voice. That just one more time Goku would come back to her, tell her he loved her. Tell her… Tell her everything she needed to hear right now.

She walked over and got started, she had done this routine for years and everyday would be no different. She would make her meal for her family, even if Goku and Gohan no longer ate. Their plates would be warm, she wouldn't let them be forgotten.

[***]

King Kai placed a hand on Goku's shoulders. The selfless warrior in heaven looked ragged as he sat down watching the only view of his wife. Not any of his friends could pull him away from watching today. Gohan said he would get ready but his father did not look up from his position. He was taking this harder than anyone else.

"It is not your fault."

Goku clenched his teeth as he bit back his own tears. "I left her, I did this too her."

The kai shook his head, "No Goku, you did nothing. You cannot blame yourself for what happens, you are not a Kai. You are not all knowing, all powerful…" He had watched the once impossible to sour face of his student wilt away as he learned of his wife's suffering back on earth. He had not wished for him to see, but the youth wanted to know what was becoming of her and he could not bear it.

"Can… I Be with her? Just for today, she needs me today of all days."

The kai shook his head again. "Goku you are dead, you can't interfere."

"No-!" The saiyan shouted getting to his feet. "That doesn't matter, that's my wife!" Several other beings turned their heads to the saiyan who was straining as his hair flickered upwards threatening to become a super-saiyan.

The kai placed his hands behind his back. "What will you do?"

"I don't know, but I won't sit here and watch!" He pressed his fingers to forehead and teleported away.

The kai shook his head, he turned to address those around him concerned about their brother in death. Everyone handled their feelings differently especially those, of their dearest loved ones. "Nothing to worry about, please do not worry." Even if Goku was a super-saiyan it didn't allow him to transcend death.

[***]

Chi-Chi set the table, the large pot of rice and drinks set up for everyone. She took her seat setting out her napkin to not ruin her clothes as she sat down and ate. She felt a little better, her head lighter and her fingers warmer as she dished herself up, softly quietly her lips barely making a sound. The only ticking of the antique clock on the wall signaled the passage of time as the faint fluorescent bulb lit the quiet room.

"Goku how was training today?" She asked looking to where the spot where her husband would be. Imaging him eating spoons full of rice at a time until her question. How his lips would smack together before swallowing.

" _The best, I'm getting stronger every day."_

" _Hey, dad can I go out with you tomorrow?"_

Chi-Chi smiled setting down her silverware. "Now Gohan you can't train until your studies are done."

" _But mom-! I want to be strong too, just like dad in case I need to save the Earth someday."_

She reached over to ruffle the small black hair that would be there. How his head would flinch but he always enjoyed her fingers touching his short black spiky mess of hair. "Studies first, your father and I agree."

" _She's right Gohan, you can't train till you get those books done. Besides once you're ready I'll teach you everything I know…"_

She smiled as Goku continued to eat and Gohan did as well… but the vision faded as she was left with only two warm plates of untouched food. "My boys…" She bit back her tears as she blew her nose into her napkin.

Chi-Chi pushed away from her plate. She didn't feel hungry anymore, leaving the table set she walked back towards her shower. Her hand trailing across the desk picking up the photo of her family biting her bottom lip as she couldn't hold back her tears and cried. "Goku… please… help me. I need you… I need Gohan…" She sobbed as she made her way towards the bedroom. The bedroom that was all hers, cold, where she could be only further reminded of the truth that she was all alone.

Chi-Chi dropped the photo on her bed as she slowly disrobed looking to take a shower before she went to bed. Her clothes dropped to the floor, to be picked up another day. She walked inside, only one of the bulbs working dimly illuminating the small bathroom that was left.

The door closed behind her as Chi-Chi looked at the mirror. Of the woman she was now, of the woman she had become.

" _You're beautiful."_

"I know… you always tell me that."

" _Because it's true." A voice laughed as arms moved to embrace her from behind._

"I was a lucky woman." She watched as the arms around her faded as her eyes blurred once more, she turned on the water to the sink to better clean her hands, as the splashes from her tears mixed and swirled down the drain. She could see the orange gi standing behind her with his cocky grin.

" _Quick shower?" He grinned emphasizing a lot more than just a shower._

"Y-Yes… that would be nice." She said as the water turned on and splashed all over her.

 _Goku's hands ran up and down her sides. His lips teasing at the flesh of her neck._ She could do nothing but hold on, to feel everything that her husband gave to her. _His palms cupped the back of her bosom before slowly entering her._ Her back was pressed against the wall of the shower, moaning and crying as she felt the pleasure streaking up from her body.

"Make love to me Goku! Love me!"

" _Always," His lips touched her ear as he thrust inside of her._ She cried out her one hand grasping at the side of the shower to keep her balance. "Faster, Harder." She panted as her legs tried to wrap around his waist.

" _Chi. I'm almost-!" His voice straining as he fucked her furiously, madly driving them both to the heights of pleasure._

"Yes-!" She cried out, as her fingers rocked and thrust against her tender nether lips. Teasing her clit as she brought about a short brief orgasm, that lacked all of the lust and desire that once filled her every night. Her legs trembled as she recovered from the feeling of her climax.

" _You're amazing Chi, you'll be a great mother."_

"Thank you… Goku." She told him as the illusion shattered as she felt only the water splashing down her body. There was no feeling of Goku there, no telltale soreness, no warm seed inside her womb trying to get her pregnant. No, it was all just a blind fantasy, a final one to get her through her day. Her imagination and hands were nothing compared to the real thing.

The water quickly ended as she turned off the handle. She then grabbed the towel, Goku and Gohan's remained on the towel rack untouched, unwashed since the day they died. There was always a little scent left over but tonight she couldn't tell herself that they might be there for her.

Dressing herself in her robe Chi-Chi slightly wobbled into the room. Her eyes looking at the image of her family as she pulled it up to her chest. To hug them, to let them know she loved them still to this day. Her lips pressed a kiss to Goku's face as she climbed into her bed.

Alone.

The picture of her family set beside her in the empty space between her and Goku's pillow. Her eyes were heavy and she closed them, hoping to wake up in a different place, a different time with her family again. To be normal, to remove this broken shell that was all around her… "It would be nice." She mumbled as her lids slowly closed, her breathing becoming soft and faint.

[***]

"You are beautiful when you sleep, do you know that?"

Chi-Chi's eyes opened as she heard the voice talking to her. She blinked slowly as she saw a well-developed frame, strong arms draped over her side. "G-G-G…" She stammered her eyes filling with tears, as she stuttered.

"I'm here for you Chi-Chi." He pulled her close, her body shaking as she felt him. The warm breath, the fingers pressing into her back through her robe. The massive unkempt black mane of spikes alongside her face.

She burst into a wail as she hugged her husband. "Goku!? GOKU-!" She sobbed holding him as tightly as she could, praying this not to be a dream. That somehow, she wasn't being tormented as her hands dug into his scalp. This had to be a trick didn't it? Goku was dead, this-

"I am not a dream." He told her as if reading her thoughts.

She pulled back to look into his face, the soft black eyes and smile. It was him! "H-How? How can this be?"

Goku frowned slightly, "I love you. I couldn't let you be here all alone." How it hurt him to watch her suffer like that, how it hurt to know how many years she lived a life of pain and loneliness.

Chi-Chi kissed him, her warm lips pressed against his own. It was short as she had to know again this was not a trick of her mind. "Please don't let me go." She told him, and he held her tighter, he was here and he wouldn't. Even in death he had come for her, that mortality would not separate the two lovers tonight or ever again.

"I'm never letting you go." He told her before kissing her again, deeply passionately as they did on the night of honeymoon. She could taste his tongue feel it slide alongside her mouth drinking in her essence. She squeezed his head holding onto it so that she may never be broken apart.

How she had missed him, longed for him, and ached to be held and loved by him once again. But no more, she could be with Goku again, she could finally stop being a broken woman living day to day. No… today was a new day, today she was with Goku and nothing was going to ever take him away from her.

"I love you." He told her as she buried her head against shoulder still squeezing him tighter.

"I love you too, please don't leave me. Don't let me wake up and find out this is a dream." Chi-Chi begged, no pleaded with her husband.

He shook his head. "I want to take you with me, to take you away from all of this, where you and I can be happy again." Her eyes closed tighter and she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

"Take me away Goku… please if I have to live without you anymore… I-I" She didn't know what she would do as Goku kissed her cheek.

Goku pulled her up from the bed in his arms. She remained locked tightly to his neck, she wouldn't let go, and he wouldn't either….

Goku spread his wings, twin white angel wings spread outwards, the tops of the wings another foot taller than his head that also extended out from his back. A halo glowing atop his head as a beam of golden light surrounded him. "Even death will not part us." He told her as Chi-Chi nodded against him.

"Forever, I'll love you." She told him as Goku smiled.

"I do too." He told her as both of them faded away, the glow of turning the house into darkness once again.

[***]

He couldn't wait! He was going to tell her, tell her he had done it! He wanted to tell his mom, but Chi-Chi was close by, she had to know the good news.

The normally lavender Teen flew down from the sky, his hair in a nestle of golden spikes having come from defeating the androids, saving the past and his world. "Chi-Chi! It's me Trunks!" He called out as he descended down, his golden light sparking as he reached the doorway Chi-Chi's home, he opened up the door and his teal eyes paused. A table was set up with food, it was spoiling, perhaps a day or two old…. His eyes looked around. "Chi-Chi? Are you here?" He called out again hearing nothing and sensing nothing.

His eyes stopped as he looked at the table, a white bag was sitting atop it, and on the table, were several white pills and down on the ground rolled an empty pill container… "Chi-Chi!?" he called out his voice now rising with worry and concern as he quickly dashed down the hallway the door was partially open and as soon as he stepped inside he found her.

Laying in the bed, her face dry and hair losing its luster lay Chi-Chi… or her body as Trunks stepped inside. The discarded clothes all over the floor. Trunks swallowed as he walked closer, coming to the side where Chi-Chi was. There was no movement, no life.

Trunks felt tears spring to life in his eyes as he lost a good friend and second mother to the androids. He had come back too late to save her… He saw beside her lay the picture of Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi. All of them happy and smiling.

"I'm sorry…" He said looking away from her peaceful expression but as he did he saw a pristine white feather laying atop the bed. Laying there as if placed there by someone.

He wiped his tears as wrapped up the body of Chi-Chi in her blankets, taking great care to keep the feather with her. "Take care of her Goku, Gohan." He spoke aloud as he carried the body from the room. Hoping that somewhere in heaven three angels were together again and a family separated could be whole once more…

 **The End**

 **A/N: In no one do I approve of suicide or say it's acceptable, but this was just something that wouldn't let go of my mind. That Mirai Chi-Chi might've done this is not impossible but how she looks broken in some scenes of History of Trunks I don't feel that she would be able to just move on from everything in her life after losing both Goku and Gohan.**

 **I will also admit I cried a lot when I wrote it, so don't feel ashamed as I did it too. Hopefully it will leave me alone and I can write more good stuff. But no Promises.**

 **R &R**

 **MB**


End file.
